


Sneak Retribution

by rebecca_selene



Series: Snowball Fight [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Rachel’s just trying to get to school.





	Sneak Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 28: [Snowball(s)](https://imgur.com/NZJ89Tc)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) **fffc** Challenge #18.24: slippery

After Rachel locked the door behind her and started down the driveway, something white whizzed past her face to _thunk_ and explode into powder against a tree trunk. Startled, she lost her balance on the slippery pavement but righted herself quickly, scoping her surroundings just in time to see a figure move behind the bushes separating her lawn from the sidewalk.

Eyes narrowed, instantly ready to continue the war she’d started at Cassie’s barn, she ducked behind her mother’s car and quickly molded an arsenal of weapons. Snowballs flew through the air, accompanied by shrieks of laughter, until finally one of Cassie’s managed to arc over the car directly onto Rachel’s head.

“We’re going to be late for school,” Rachel called, shaking snow out of her hair.

“I got you, didn’t I?” came Cassie’s smug reply.

Rachel grumbled as she met Cassie on the sidewalk. “Cheater, getting me when I’m vulnerable and unaware.”

Cassie scoffed. “Like I wasn’t arm-deep in horse crap?”

“Fine, fine, you win. _This_ time.”

Cassie passed a critical look over Rachel. “Maybe, but for a loser you’re still getting to school with snow in your hair looking like an ice princess.”

Rachel smirked. “It’s a gift.”


End file.
